Papaya Dachiu
Papaya Dachiu (パパイヤ・ダチウ, lit. papaya dachiu) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the current Indonesian Lightweight Champion. Aoki fought him twice, with both times ending in a draw. Background Not a lot is known about Papaya Dahiu. He is the current Indonesian Lightweight Champion. He first fought Aoki Masaru as an opening card for Takamura Mamoru vs David Eagle match. He calls his right straight a Coconut Punch, his opponents have been quoted as saying that it felt like they were hit with a coconut. Part II A Passing Point Arc Papaya met Aoki at the weigh in before the match. He acted embrassed in front of Aoki as he was taking off his pants, which made Aoki angry. When the match started, as Aoki attempted to throw the Frog Punch, he noticed the mole moved to his forehead, which throws Aoki off his game where he decides to run away instead. A bit later, the "mole" fell off. Aoki realized it was a trick, and he fears that he may have more traps waiting for him. Aoki decided to attack, and landed punches on him. Papaya looked weak and groggy, and Aoki thought he has him and goes in for the kill. However, Aoki believed he was "Playing Dead" instead, and was sent flying from his Coconut Punch. Aoki got up (while still unconscious), but Papaya continued to attack him. As he was thinking about how Papaya's hair would look on him, he finally "waked up" and dodged the punches and fell down ruled as a slip. In order to buy time to heal damage, he got up slowly. Aoki started to fight back while trying to find his weakness before the first Round ends. In the 2nd Round, Aoki tried to use everything to win and performs the Look Away. However, Papaya does the same thing (but looks in the opposite direction) which surprised both of them. Aoki runs away and clinches in order to buy time to find a weakness and the round ends again. Aoki continues to do that for the next few rounds. In the 4th Round, Aoki noticed Papaya was sweating a lot, and his breathing was shallow, which gave Aoki an idea. He decided to see how long he can hold his breath and started fighting close range. After the exchange, Aoki finally realized why Papaya was playing dead, used the look away, and the coconut punch is because he wants to finish the fight early. So Papaya's weakness was he lacks stamina. Aoki tried to use it to his advantage, except Aoki was starting to get tired too. By fighting a guy with a lot of power close range, it taken an incredible amount of concentration and stamina to do it. As the fight went on, Papaya and Aoki continued to move slower and slower, where neither had the stamina to go on. In the end, the fight ended with a draw. Chaos Card Arc Papaya planned to have a rematch with Aoki. Instead of fixing his weakness, Papaya strengthen his weapons instead. Aoki didn't want to run away, since it will give him a chance to rest. Aoki's plan was to make him throw the Coconut punch at middle range by blocking them. So Aoki been practicing nothing but his guarding, where he has a flexible block able to withstand even impacts. He calls the plan "Operation Ineffective Action". Before the match starts, Aoki comes out wearing a hat. When Papaya pointed it out to the ref, he forced Aoki to take it off. Aoki took it off, showing 5 single hairs on his head, which shocked everyone, and Papaya started laughing. When the match starts, Aoki realized something different, and he noticed Papaya's muscled right arm. Papaya didn't even try to fix his weakness, instead he strengthen his right arm instead, improving the power of the Coconut Punch. Aoki known there was no way for him to absorb the power behind it, where if he gets hit by it, there is a chance he might get KO. Aoki doesn't want to make the move first since he might get hit by a right counter. Papaya starts to taunt him, but Aoki ignores it until the crowd start complaining, forcing Aoki to throw a punch while running away. Aoki keeps running away with out fighting until the ref deducts a point for it. The ref mention if Aoki keeps doing it, he will deduct more points. Papaya starts smirking. Aoki starting to get mad, snaps, and jumps toward Papaya. Papaya nails him with a Coconut Punch that sends him flying, where he flips over and lands head first. Aoki stands and the Round ends. In the Final Round, Papaya was sweating a lot. Aoki made Papaya chase him for 27 minutes in order to get him tired that allow Aoki to with stand the crowds booing and the Papaya's goading. Aoki knocked Papaya down, but Papaya was able to stand. Aoki thrown a Frog Punch, and he went down again. However, Papaya stood and Aoki wasn't able to get him down a third time before the match ended. The fight ended in a draw. Aoki ended the fight with only one single hair on his head. Match History Appearance Papaya Dachiu had a odd looking hair style similar to a muffin, complimented with an equally oddly shaped face. Like any of the Southeast Asian fighters, he had a dark skin-tone and a muscular fit body. Fighting style and techniques He fights exactly like Aoki, even using one of his moves with him at the same time, to trick him. Even with that though, he has a very powerful arm, that people compare to a Coconut. This all compensates for terrible stamina, that doesn't even last him 3 rounds. Techniques *Coconut Punch *Look Away *Play Dead Weaknesses Papaya's weakness is a critical lack of stamina, and his only tactic is to exchange in a way that makes the opponent overconfident in their punches. Aoki exploits both of these weaknesses in his two fights with Papaya, in the second by not throwing any punches at all for 8 rounds. Gallery vs Aoki Masaru I= Aoki vs Papaya I - Aoki sent flying.png Papaya's Mole 3.png Aoki_vs_Papaya_I_-_Aoki_sent_flying_2.png |-| vs Aoki Masaru II= Papaya Dachiu.png papaya 2.png|Aoki vs Papaya 2 about to start Aoki jump Papaya Dachiu.png|Aoki jump punches Papaya Dachiu Papaya Dachiu drills Aoki.png|Papaya Dachiu drills Aoki Aoki Flying.png|Aoki sent Flying |-| Anime Scenes= PapayaVSAoki.png Trivia *Papaya name might be based on a fruit. *Papaya has the word "PARA" and "DISE" on his boxing trunks, spelling out the word "Paradise". *Aoki was sent flying comically in both of their matches. Category:Male characters Category:Lightweights Category:In Fighters Category:Boxers Category:Champions Category:Characters Category:Characters from Indonesia Category:Active boxers Category:100% Wins by KOs Category:All fights Win by KO